gtafandomcom-20200222-history
San Fierro (3D Universe)
San Fierro is the second fictional city the player meets in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, based on San Franciso, California. It that is full of wealthy businessmen, work-a-day policemen, corporate lawyers, gay rights activists, and computer nerds. San Fierro is located in the western part of San Andreas. South of the city lies the massive Mt. Chiliad and the little town of Angel Pine in Whetstone County. North of the city lies the small town of Bayside. Northeast of the city lies the county of Tierra Robada. San Fierro is a moderately sized city with a beautiful bay to the north and the Panopticon to the east. The city is very hilly similiar to San Francisco in the United States of America or Vancouver in Canada. Unlike Liberty City, the privledged few have yards and lawnmowers to cut their grass on. There is also a country club complete with a golf course. One of Carl Johnson's girlfriends, Katie Zhan, exercises here a lot when not at the dojo. It is connected to Los Santos and Las Venturas by road, rail and air, although the roads are long and winding. In addition to this, San Fierro also has a gay-friendly bar and a gay district marked by rainbow signs. The city bears visible scars of an earthquake, a likely reference to the Loma Prieta earthquake of 1989, 3 years before the game takes place. Districts * Doherty * Hashbury - Haight-Ashbury * Garcia - The Mission * Easter Basin - Hunters Point * Queens - The Castro * King's * Santa Flora * China Town - Chinatown * Juniper Hill - Russian Hill * Juniper Hollow * Calton Heights - Pacific Heights * Palisades * Financial District - Financial District * Esplanade East - Embarcadero * Esplanade North - Fisherman's Wharf * Ocean Flats - Ocean Beach * Paradiso - The Presidio Landmarks As with every other city in San Andreas there are emulated landmarks. In San Fierro, this includes: * Transamerica Pyramid; known as the Big Pointy Building. One can travel to the top for a bird's eye view of San Fierro. One parachute (And only one, so exercise caution) is provided, in case players have the urge to jump off. * The Golden Gate Bridge makes an appearance as the Gant Bridge. This bridge links San Fierro and the Bayside Marina, and also has tollbooths, although they never appear to be in service. * The Oakland Bay Bridge makes an appearance as the Garver Bridge. This bridge links San Fierro and Tierra Robada near Las Venturas. Along side the Garver Bridge is the Kincaird Bridge, which is modelled after the Forth Rail Bridge, which itself resides beside the Forth Road Bridge in Edinburgh, Scotland. This may also be a reference to the home of Rockstar North, where the original bridge is located. The Forth Road Bridge and the Oakland Bay Bridge look remarkably similar. * Lombard Street, known as the crookedest street in the World, is Windy Windy Windy Windy Street. * Fort Point makes an appearance in the game, underneath the Gant Bridge. However, the fort has been taken over by Jizzy, a pimp, and is known as Jizzy's Pleasure Domes. * The Castro district is emulated as "Queens", a tongue-in-cheek reference to the neighborhood as being the heart of San Francisco's gay community. * The San Fierro City Hall, based on the Beaux-Arts styled San Francisco City Hall, is located at the west end of Queens. * A replica of Mount Sutro's Sutro antenna tower, located atop Missionary Hill just south of San Fierro. An observation area is located near by, offering a pristine view of the city's southern side. * Foster Valley, located between Missionary Hill and the Easter Bay Airport, may be inspired from planned cities such as Foster City (which may explain the original of the area as well). The contemporary buildings in the area, as well as a row of identical cylindrical shaped buildings along an artificial lake, mildly resembles that of Oracle Corporation's World Headquarters at Redwood Shores, Redwood City, which is, coincidentally, also located near Foster City. * The Zombotech Corporation, a parody of Umbrella Corporation from Resident Evil, is headquarted in San Fierro as well. The sign on the inside says "Zombotech: Sinister Zombie Research Corporation, Welcomes Visitors!" San Fierro's football team are the San Fierro 69ers, an obvious reference to both the San Francisco 49ers and the sexual act. Getting around Although cars are prominent, there are streetcars (trams) that circle San Fierro. Players are, however, unable to ride it, and the streetcars are literally unstoppable, because they simply plow through any obstruction without taking damage. The Brown Streak Railroad stops at Doherty's Cranberry Station across from CJ's garage. The Easter Bay Airport is located to the southeast of the city, off Exit 3, the second to last exit, from the Garver Bridge Approach. Storyline After a deadly shootout under the Muholland intersection in Los Santos, Carl Johnson is dragged by Officers Tenpenny and Pulaski to the little town of Angel Pine. They drop him off there, telling him to do their dirty work for them, including killing witnesses. Along the way, Tenpenny wants CJ to help get some crack, and introduces CJ to the pot growing hippie, The Truth. At this point in time, Cesar calls CJ, informing him that his gang has been disbanded, and that his life is now in danger. After escaping Los Santos, Cesar meets with CJ, and they street race with the mysterious Wu Zi Mu. After CJ attempts some very unsuccessful robberies with Cesar's cousin, Catalina, he flees to San Fierro with The Truth. Once there, CJ finds that all is wrong. The garage he won in a street race with Catalina was actually a dump, and he finds the disturbing truth about the Loco Syndicate, the crime organization responsible for the spread of drugs in Los Santos. It is run by Mike Toreno, a shady person with a surprising background. T-Bone Mendez, a San Fierro Rifa, serves as the muscle of the organization; Ryder, CJ's homie; and Jizzy, the biggest pimp in town. As he is investigating the Loco Syndicate, CJ also finds out that Wu Zi Mu (Woozie) is actually the head of a Triad gang, and at war with the Da Nang Boys, a Vietmanese crime group. After many odd jobs and errands for multiple bosses, CJ, Woozie and Cesar decide to take down the Loco Syndicate. CJ first pays Jizzy a visit, and Jizzy is killed in a speedchase. Then, he heads down to Pier 69, and kills T-Bone and Ryder. Finally, Woozie informs him that Toreno is getting ready to leave in a helicopter, and CJ shoots him down with a rocket launcher. He then destroys the crack lab, ending the Loco Syndicate once and for all. He receives a mysterious call from a "friend" who knows about CJ's brother Sweet, and CJ heads out to the desert, to find none other than Mike Toreno. A new chapter in the San Andreas storyline unfolds.